Conscious Remission
by Cloud612
Summary: It is not long after the destruction of Midgar and ShinRa, but in a seperate multiverse, many of the same people from the world we know, live different lives. Although some have similar paths as those in the FF7 world, not all do, so let's see what happe


Conscious Remission   
by Zachary McCoy  
  
Chapter 1: In The Halls  
  
He looked out the window of a large edifice, down upon the pedestrians on the streets below. Everyday was something new, he couldn't remember what he had done yesterday, or any of the people in the place with him, and what was he doing now? Whether this place was an office building, or something else, he couldn't recall for certain. He'd been here before though, that he was sure of, and glancing around quickly, it seemed as if everyone knew him, because they were waving slightly as he passed and he smiled weakly, somewhat confused. As he opened a door and walked into a smaller room, which consisted of computers and a snack machine, he became fairly sure it was indeed an office building. The mirror on the wall was old, and he walked up to it, looking himself over, dusting off the navy blue suit that he was wearing and adjusting his sun glasses. He brushed back his blonde hair and walked out into the hallway. All his "co-workers" grew silent at the sight of a tall man with long gray hair who was striding past, and going to a red door at the end of the hall. The young man paused and arched an eyebrow. He noticed that all of the others peeked out from separate rooms and their gaze seemed to be following the man. The blue-suited man walked up to a young lady with long brown hair, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, who is that?" the very attractive girl only smiled and her ruby eyes began shifting slightly.  
  
"Um, actually you know what? None of us know for sure. I've heard he's a general of some sort, but he's only been here for a day or so. Every time I see him, he goes to that room there, but besides that... " She shrugged.  
  
"Okay, thanks." he said to the young lady, then turned away. After a few steps he looked back towards her. "Hey, what's your-" she wasn't there anymore. "...name." He stood blinking for a second, and then turned back to the hallway. He walked up to the red door and opened it, stepping inside and pulling off his shades. He knocked on the wall and the other man just looked at him for a second, then his eyes slit, and the faint emerald glow shot threw the young suited chap.   
  
"You know that we don't allow you guys in here! You make no difference, your organization is an embarrassment, and it has no relevance!" The "general" shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand." The other man said looking at him with a confused mannerism. The taller man looked down and with a quick motion grabbed him by the neck. He tightened his grip on the young man, and tilted his head slightly, a manic grin spreading across the face.  
  
"I'll help you understand, and maybe next time you'll think before you come in here." The silver haired "general" put a long blade next to the other man's head and laughed gently. "No, let me change that, there won't be a next time." He shoved it into his skull.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud Strife jumped up in his bed, dripping with sweat and combed his fingers through his hair quickly. His young wife sat up beside him and her chestnut brown hair fell over her emerald green eyes.   
  
"Honey?" She stared worriedly. "What happened, was it one of those dreams again?" She asked rubbing his shoulders gently. Cloud nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it ended different..." He sighed, and glanced at her eyes. They were the same shade as his.... No, they were more gentle, softer.  
  
"Was... She in it?" The young woman inquired.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, you've told me of her before." she said, giving him a stern look. Cloud only smiled slightly and cupped her chin in his hand.   
  
"You know you're the girl of my dreams. I don't need, or want for that matter, anyone but you." She grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.BRBR"Good." she said as her hands began massaging his bare chest. "Here, let me help you relax." She unlaced her bra and tossed it onto the floor, then leaned over and kissed him again. "Allow Aeris to rid you of your bad, bad dreams."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More to come soon! I hope to have a lot of interesting chapters!  



End file.
